Open Up Your Eyes
by PeopleOfTheDawn
Summary: Bella was the geek in middle school. Edward was the popular, rich kid, also her brother's bestfriend. Renee takes Bella after the divorce, leaving Forks behind. Bella has changed though. Now she's back, how will Edward see nerdy little Bella now? AH.


**Chapter 1: More Than Just Friends**

A/N: I hope that you picked this story with the idea in mind to keep on reading it. That means Alerts and Favorites, but even if you didn't you still- by some will of God – clicked on this story.

Thank you.

And Enjoy : )

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, but I could cry all day about it. Lucky, Stephenie Meyer : (

* * *

><p>Open Up Your Eyes<p>

Chp. 1- More Than Just Friends

(Bella's POV)

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen is my older, hotter, and unobtainable <em>crush.<em>Crush is such a useless word, for what it means. All the girls in our school practically fall at his feet, but you see that's the problem. I can't subject myself to that kind of humiliation, or torture. I'm just a geeky freshman crushing on my older brother's best friend.

Life couldn't get any worse for me. I can't tell you how many times I see him every week, everyday. _The Edward Cullen_ stays the night at my house for crying out loud. I try my hardest not to be seen while he is over. Partially, because I would make a complete fool of myself and also because he immobilizes me.

He makes me drop things, fall faster and harder, and just get the ugliest, reddest face in the history of this world. I can't even begin to describe all the things that have happened when he was around. I mean there is the frog incident, the stairs, the locker, the mirror, the fall knocking down Tanya Denali, and so many more.

Tanya Denali was the meanest girl in school, and every girl is afraid of her. I think that it's her constant lack of care for just about every other person on this planet. Except, of course, for hot guys.

On top of everything that was wrong in her sick and twisted mind, she was Edward's girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend. She had already stuck her claws into the hottest guy in school, and it was sickening. Still though, _ex-girlfriend_. As in terminated, gone, bye-bye bitch.

Let's not get started about the whole ex-girlfriend thing. Okay, okay I can't resist the temptation. She cheated, a lot. I have no idea about why she would, I mean she had Edward. It's not like she cheated just once.

There was Tyler, Mike, Erik, Alec, Harry, and pretty much the entire football team of close to 40 guys. She has got to have caught something by now. Hopefully she didn't pass it to Edward. The fact that Edward was the captain of the football team, made no since why she would cheat with any of the guys on the team.

Edward was the youngest captain ever, he's only a sophomore. He's also probably the hottest. Dream worthy.

I guess she really didn't think that the other guys would be eager to tell everyone that they slept with the captain's girlfriend. It broke out a huge fight, and you would think that it would have gotten people to look down on her. Nope, not at all. If it were even possible she just was made more popular than she already was.

I couldn't believe it, but that just goes to show how dumb people can be sometimes. I don't think they could really see the problem with having a _Queen Bee_. I do find it a major problem. Nobody is going to listen to me though.

I was just _brace- face_, _book girl, and freak_to the whole school_._I was Isabella Swan. I was a brown haired, brown eyed girl with braces and large glasses. I was top of the class, and the most unpopular person in school. You know that ugly, red haired kid with freckles that smells really bad, I was worse than him.

What was I supposed to do though? I couldn't just run away. I'm only fifteen. Not to mention that my parents would go crazy. I don't think that Emmett would mind too much, because he is never home. He is always out with his friends, and he was the popular one.

The only reason he ever comes home is to sleep. My parents weren't too happy about it the first time it happened.

Emmett was only 16, and already was causing problems. I don't think that he sees just how much Renee and Charlie worry about him. Always watching for his car, his body, or the police. Charlie didn't work during the nights, so the other officers often brought him home.

Most of the time _drunk._What in the hell is the point of getting drunk anyway? I mean, as far as I see it, you just act like an idiot.

He's my brother and I love him to death, but sometimes the things he does is just stupid. Emmett and I used to be really close. Closer than we were with Mom or Dad, but things changed. Emmett got into high-school a year before me, and we just never talked to each other anymore.

I had to listen to him sneaking out to meet his friends, and bringing home his _friends_. They were very interesting, and not to mention loud. Not guys either.

During his first semester of high-school he would stay away at Edward's or Jasper's more than normal. I can't believe that Edward and Jasper came here. They were in my house.

Guaranteed not to see me, but they never really even looked at me. Edward was slowly, but surely, breaking my heart. He didn't even know I existed. That's truly sad.

I can't even think about what goes on inside his mind. I think that there is more to him than just this a little above average act. You can almost see the potential in his face, but of course nobody else saw it. All they saw was the Edward putting up an act for everyone.

Like I said before, nobody would believe me. Let only would they ever talk to me long enough to learn that much.

I had a good way of letting people know it was time to just back off. Well, not really. I just kept to myself and never really saw the point in finding a friend in this world. It's not like they will be here forever, and it's not like you will be either.

I stay inside my room more than I have seen the outside world. I don't even go shopping, my mom does that for me. Sadly.

"Bella, sweetie, it's time for dinner." My mom has never been much of a cook, but nobody would ever dare tell her that. Not even Charlie. I almost fell running down the stairs, and almost busted my head on the hard floor that loved to mock me so much.

I walked into the dining room, and saw a familiar picture. No Emmett, Charlie on the right, Renee on the left, and me heading for the back side of the table by the wall, but something was different.

"Okay Bells, let's eat." I saw a look on my dad's face that I haven't ever seen before. Charlie Swan looked like he was about to cry, and I knew something was up. I didn't voice my observations, and I don't think it was necessary. Especially, if it would only make Charlie cry and it looked like anything could at this point.

I finished the meal, and just to let you know, it was horrible. She overcooked the potatoes. Come on, who overcooks potatoes? You just put them into the microwave for 7 minutes apiece, and they magically cook themselves. I hadn't noticed before, but my parents were already done with their meals and starring at me waiting.

"What are you guys starring at?" I just had to ask the question that was probing my already confused mind.

"Bella we have something important to tell you. We wished that Emmett would have been here, but it is what it is. Bella, your dad and I have decided to get a divorce." I just froze._Divorce?_ Really, had it gone that far? Charlie had already started to cry, and that was making Renee tear up a little.

"Bella, you are going to stay here with your dad, and Emmett is going to come with…" I just had to interrupt her then.

"No Mom, let me go with you. Emmett has more friends here than I do. I really wouldn't mind a fresh start." Fresh start. Those two words were enough to paralyze me on the spot, but I couldn't think about what was going to happen only that Emmett was going to be happy.

"Bella, that's wonderful. I would love that. You can go pack now, and that way we won't have to deal with Emmett. I love you Bella." The last sentence was faded by my steps upstairs to pack.

I couldn't believe it. I was finally leaving this hell hole, and nobody would even notice I was gone. Shouldn't that be depressing, or even sad? Well it was, but not to me.

* * *

><p>AN: I really hope that this story will go well, but it's easy to get lost in this category. I mean there is so many to choose from, but I thank you. You chose mine, and just for that you are thanked. I'm serious, I really appreciate it. So you know what to do next…at least I hope. Well, just for you special special people I'll tell you...  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>Review<p> 


End file.
